Is That A Challenge?
by katiemay017
Summary: THIS WAS WRITTEN BEFORE SHANE GOT ALL CREEPY!i'm not his biggest fan anymore, but i used to like him... Shane and Lori go have a little fun, but not out of sight of some of the other members of the group.


Amy, Andrea, Carol, and Jacqui sat at the water's edge silently washing various clothing in the clear sapphire water. Finally Andrea sighed and spoke,

"Damn these walkers! Everything is so dismal all the time." Amy replied,

"Come on, there's gotta be something that can lighten the mood!" She turned to Jacqui with an expectant face.

"Don't look at me! All I'm thinking about is a nice hot cup of coffee from my nice old blender." All the women laughed and named some of the things they wished they had during this worldwide zombie apocalypse. Andrea said plainly,

"I just wish I had my vibrator!" All the women burst into a fit of laughter, all agreeing. Suddenly Amy gasped ending the carefree moment,

"Look, over there on the other side of the lake! Are those walkers?" She said panicked, pointing to the far bank. Andrea grabbed the binoculars and aimed them at the spot where Amy pointed. Her eyes were greeted with a sight that made her smirk,

"Well I know someone who sure doesn't need her vibrator. Lori's getting the real thing, or at least looks like she's going to." She handed Jacqui the binoculars, who looked into them and saw Lori and Shane stumbling down the bank to a grassy patch along the water's edge, lips locked and hands roaming everywhere on each other while attempting to descend the slope, failing miserably at it.

"I feel like we're a bunch of dirty old perverts watching them, but hey! Who can we blame? They ARE the ones doing it out in plain sight." Carol said with a chuckle. The women passed the binoculars around among themselves, each watching the scene before them, not having any intention of stopping their creeping.

On the far bank, Shane and Lori continued to kiss and catching her foot on a stump, she pulled him down with her and they rolled down the hill to their destination. Sitting up on the grass Lori laughed, brushing the leaves and dirt off of her. Shane crawled over to where she sat and wiped away some of the dirt from her cheek, and placed a soft kiss were the dirt used to be. The four women on the other bank all looked at each other and harmoniously said,

"Aww." and then quickly turned back to watching.

"You ok?" Shane asked caringly.

"As ok as possible." Lori said, once again crashing her lips into Shane's. He leaned forward, pressing her back into the grass and then scooted up so he was straddling her, his erection pressing into her stomach. Holding her head up to him with one hand and bracing himself above her with his other one, he deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her lower lip, begging for entrance, which she gladly granted. As their tongues violently battled for dominance in their mouths, she slipped her hands under the hem of his shirt and up his chest, feeling the muscles react to her touch. Sitting up and leaning over her, Shane moved his hands up her side leaving goose-bumps in their wake. As he moved his hands up, he took her loose white tank top with him and swiftly pulled it over her head so she lay beneath him in her jeans, and bra. Evening out the nudity, Lori pulled Shane's shirt off and once that task was complete, Shane took her earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it, eliciting a quiet moan from Lori. He then peppered kisses down her neck, between the valley of her breasts and down to her abdomen, licking in her bellybutton as his hands moved to her breasts, massaging them. She moaned, entwining her fingers in his thick, messy black hair her own brown hair wild. Shane unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs, removing her shoes before pulling them off completely. He placed wet kisses up her legs and slowed to a tantalizingly slow pace as he neared her inner thighs, kissing everywhere except where she wanted him to kiss the most.

"Shane!" Lori said darkly, glaring down at him between her thighs, just wanting him to satisfy her, "Will you just-" she was cut off by him slipping a finger into her panties and rubbing her clit causing her to moan, but she bit her lip to keep quiet.

"No need to keep quiet out here baby. You can scream as loud as you want, hell, I want you to scream as loud as you can." He said, sticking another 2 fingers inside her and pumping, making Lori's head fall back against the ground and her back continue to arch further. As she neared the edge, Shane removed his fingers, bringing her away from the edge and she cussed,

"Fuck, Shane, please…" And as quickly as he had removed his fingers, his tongue slipped inside her and she groaned, massaging her own breasts in rhythm with his tongue.

"Come on you guys, stop watching! You're invading their privacy!" Amy said anxiously trying to grab the binoculars from her sister Andrea.

"No way! This is the most entertainment we've had in weeks! Plus if they intended on having privacy, they should have gone somewhere else, like the woods." She countered.

"Hate to break it to you, but obviously they've already fucked in the woods. Remember like 2 days ago Lori went into the woods and Shane followed her, and they returned like 2 hours later? I guess they're going for a change of scenery." Jacqui snorted, taking the binoculars from Andrea and looking through them. Amy huffed and crossed her arms,

"Fine then, but if you get caught I am SO not involved."

"Sure, sure." Andrea replied, still able to see them with her naked eye, for they weren't THAT far away, the binoculars just…enhanced the image. Suddenly they heard a soft scream of "Oh Shane!" from the lucky lady on the far shore.

As Lori drifted down from her first climax, Shane licked her clean and made his way back up to her mouth and gave her a deep kiss and she could taste herself on his tongue. After a bit, she pushed him back on his heels and said,

"My turn, now stand up." He did as he was told and stood, willing to let her do whatever she wanted; she had that affect on him. She unzipped his pants and they pooled around his ankles and he eagerly kicked them off, knowing her intentions. His rock hard erection was evident beneath his boxers and Lori licked her lips at the sight and in one swift motion pulled his boxers down so he stood naked before her in all his glory.

"Whoa!" Carol said, throwing the binoculars to Jacqui, feeling like she had seen way too much of Shane than she needed to. Jacqui scoffed,

"Oh my god!" she said, her eyebrows raised with slight incredulity.

"Let me see!" Andrea said giddily, snatching the binoculars, "I am never gonna see him the same…" Lori grinned up at Shane, and their eyes met, and he shrugged and returned the smile. She placed her hands around his huge cock and pumped her hands up the shaft and he hissed as her tongue darted out and licked the head. Finally she took him in her mouth, he just barely fit, and Shane knotted his fingers in her hair and pressed her further onto it. Once he was all the way in she began to move him in and out of her mouth, swirl her tongue over the tip and deepthroat him, meanwhile his legs were shaking as he felt his climax nearing and just as he was about to come he pulled himself from her mouth and pushed her back onto the ground, re-straddled her and locked his lips with hers as if it were their last kiss. Realizing some of his favorite parts of her were still covered, he deftly unhooked her bra, flung it away and hastily took one of her nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the nub, feeling her instantly react to his touch, her head thrown back and moans flowing out of her mouth. Soon he switched breasts, giving her other one just as much attention as the first all while she shimmied out of her panties and kicked them away, wanting to be free of the barriers keeping her separate from Shane. Situating himself above her, Shane rubbed his member against her folds, not yet entering her.

"Shane, I want…" Lori slightly panted.

"What do you want, Lori?" he said teasing her, wanting her to say it.

"I want you to fuck me Shane, so just do it!" she said franticly, needing to feel him inside her.

"Gladly." Shane said as he sheathed himself inside her, groaning deeply at the sensation. Waiting a few seconds for her to adjust, he looked down at her and their eyes met briefly before he began to thrust. Softly at first, but soon he gathered speed and they thrust in unison her hips rising and falling with every push. Groaning extremely loud and digging her nails into his back, Lori could feel her end once again coming near.

"How many orgasms do you think I can make you have?" he breathed heavily into her ear. She let out an airy laugh,

"Depends how long you can go, I'd say 2." She said daringly, panting hard, her climax extremely close.

"Now that's a challenge I'll take." He replied thrusting especially hard for emphasis and Shane's name came rolling off her lips in a cry as she slipped over the edge and she could sense Shane's climax nearing as well. The clenching of her inner muscles was too much for him and he too fell over the edge, spilling his hot seed inside her and chanting her name. They gasp for air, Shane rolling to the side, slipping out of her and wrapping an arm around her pulling her close to his chest.

"Wow, that was…amazing." Lori said, still trying to catch her breath. Shane laughed,

"O yes it was." He tightened his grip on her and placed a kiss on the top of her head, burrowing his face in her hair.

"Shane?" she said shifting in his arms to face him, "You lost."

"What did I lose?" he said, somewhat confused.

"I only came twice, so you lost." She said mockingly, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"Hey, who said I was finished?" he answered with a wink.

"O so you aren't then? Big ol' Shane wants more?" Lori said, sitting up and grabbing her bra and panties, slipping them on.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked, standing up.

"You didn't think I was giving you more right now, did you? Later." she said, pulling her jeans up her legs.

"Oh, well then, I eagerly wait for 'bedtime'." He said tossing Lori her shirt then putting on his own pants.

"You should be, now let's head back to camp, it's getting late. Carl's probably wondering where I am." She said, making her way up the hill, Shane following behind, hands on her hips.

"Damn, shows over. Let's get back first and be…less suspicious." Carol said, she and the other three gathering up the washing and slowly making their way back. At the top of the hill, Shane stopped Lori and swiveled her to face him and placing his hand on her cheek he gave her a breathtaking kiss. Fighting the urge not to deepen the kiss, Lori, after she ran out of air, stepped back, a questioning look spread on her face.

"Sorry…" Shane said, looking at the ground, "It's just…" Lori smiled at his innocent behavior,

"What is it Shane? You can tell me." She said.

"But I feel like I shouldn't with Rick being dead and all…" Lori sucked in her breath at her deceased husband's name, but didn't let Shane hear her. "I just really like you Lori…maybe even love you; I kinda have since I first met you, but I'm not gonna take any big steps without knowing how you feel." He said quietly. Lori placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her.

"Shane, baby, I like you too. You have been so sweet and caring to both me and Carl all this time and I don't know how I will ever repay you for helping me get through…my husband's death and this whole apocalypse, just everything. Plus you're VERY good at fucking." She winked, grazing her hand over his covered member and quickly turned and walked back towards camp, leaving him in her dust. Once back at camp, Lori and Shane acted like just mere acquaintances and couldn't help but notice the awkward glances from some of the other women of the camp. As Lori sat with the women, Dale came over,

"Hey, sorry but most of the clothes are still wet from being washed earlier so don't expect any extra layers tonight when it gets cold." Then Dale turned and walked away to check on the other group members. Lori realized that the clothes had been washed during her and Shane's activities and turned red as the understood to quick looks from Carol, Amy, Andrea, and Jacqui.

"Umm, so you guys did the washing this afternoon? Did you, um, see anything?" They caught onto her hint and worriedly glanced at each other, unsure what to say, then Andrea shyly nodded and Lori awkwardly stood and quickly made her way to the far side of camp, the four guilty women following behind her.

"Lori, wait!" Andrea said jogging to catch up with her, "Come on, we didn't see THAT much." She grabbed Lori by the shoulder and turned her to face her and sat them down on a nearby rock, Carol, Jacqui and Amy coming up and sitting on the ground near them.

"O my god, I'm SO embarrassed!" Lori said blinking her eyes so she wouldn't cry.

"Hey, hey, it's ok! You're actually quite lucky." Andrea said, placing a hand Lori's knee.

"How am I lucky? The women I'm with every day for who knows how much longer saw me fucking a man who's not my husband!" Jacqui smiled up at her from the ground,

"Lori, sweetheart, trust us, you are lucky. You're the only woman here gettin' any! Your husband is…dead, ok? It's only natural for you to take comfort in a man, especially one as fine as Shane." They all chuckled, and Lori let out a small laugh too. Carol said,

"And now that you seem less embarrassed, tell us, how was it?" All of them giggled and looked at Lori expectantly, glad that she had no idea they had watched it all.

"Well," she said drawing out the word, "Overall it was…amazing." She shrugged and Andrea replied,

"Details girl, details!"

"Ugg, fine, so basically it started with him visiting me in my tent this afternoon, I was taking a nap and he told me to wake up so I could come eat something. So we kinda have already slept together once, so you know, we kinda enjoy doing…things together so we started making out and he told me we should go somewhere else because Carl might see us, which would be really bad." They all had their eyes on her, waiting for her to tell more. " I told Carl I was going on a walk with Shane so he should stay with Dale and then we snuck out of camp through the woods and around to the far side of the lake and of course we totally forgot today was laundry day and that you guys would be washing stuff by the lake." A blush crept up Lori's neck, but she continued, "And so we really couldn't control ourselves so we were ALL over each other and trying to make it down the slope to the big grassy patch by the water's edge and we fell down the hill, lots of fun by the way. Once we got down there, we made out, got dirty in the 'southern' area," Jacqui interrupted,

"He any good at it? You know," she lowered her voice, "Oral." Lori blushed again,

"Yea, probably the best, so as I was saying he took care of my needs, then I returned the favor, and oh my god he's massive, which was definitely a plus later in our activities. After I did him for a bit we did the main event of our get together, which was amazing, and mid fuck he asked me how many times he could...make me climax, and I said 2, and he got that covered, but said he could do more, so we are continuing tonight." Lori suddenly felt uncomfortable and looked away, focusing on a random stick lying on the ground.

"Someone sure is horny!" Amy exclaimed and they once again laughed, popping the bubble of embarrassment that had encased Lori.

"Nooo" Lori said unconvincingly, "Mostly it's just because he kinda…confessed his love to me today…" she said smiling to herself.

"Aww, sweetie, congrats, how do you feel about that?" Jacqui said.

"Well, I think I really do love him back. He's just been SO sweet and caring this whole time and I can't picture loving anyone else anymore…except Rick, but he's not here anymore."

"That's so sweet, I'm glad you feel that way, you deserve to have someone love you right now." Amy said, purposely ignoring the Rick part, not wanting to put a damper on the evening. Lori stood again,

"Well I'm gonna head back now and go check on Carl, I'll see you soon for dinner."

"Happy fucking!" Andrea called after her. Lori just waved her hand in the air in acknowledgement.

"Carl, time for bed, let's go." Lori said, taking her sons hand and walking him away from the fire and to their tent. "How was your dinner?" she asked pulling his pajamas out of his bag.

"It was good. Where were you this afternoon, mom?" he said slipping on his pajamas and sitting down on his sleeping bag.

"Carl, sweetie, I was just on a walk with Shane. He was showing me the wildlife." She lied.

"O, ok then." He said, and she zipped the sleeping bag up and kissed him on the forehead.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Yea, mom, what is it?" Carl replied curiously.

"I might not be back in here till way later tonight so if you need anything go wake up Dale, ok?"

"Sure, why though?" he said.

"Well, mommy's gonna be busy, so you shouldn't interrupt her." She said amiably.

"Ok, well goodnight mom, love you."

"Night sweetheart and I love you too." And with that she left the tent in search of Shane. She sat next to him by the fire, anxiously waiting for everyone to clear out and go to their tents. Finally after what seemed like ages, everyone had said goodnight and were in their tents getting ready to go to sleep, leaving Shane and Lori, alone by the fire.

"Finally alone," Shane said leaning down and capturing her lips with his. "Now the real fun begins." He mumbled into her mouth. She broke the kiss and stood, pulling Shane up with her. They ran to the tent, giggling like children, and as the flap of the tent closed, everything became a frenzied blur of love and lust.


End file.
